guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lo Sha
| image = | species = Human | prof = Mesmer | icon = | level = ?...20}} Lo Sha, NPC Nation: Cantha Lo Sha is a very talented mesmer who is usually too busy complaining about Headmaster Kaa or dreaming about Mei Ling. He is an instructor for Shing Jea Monastery. Quests Given *Lo Sha's Gift *An Audience with Master Togo Quests Involved In *Track Down Lo Sha *Defense Against Hexes *Looking For Trouble Location *Shing Jea Island **Jaya Bluffs (only during quest Looking For Trouble) **Kinya Province **Monastery Overlook (only during quest Defense Against Hexes) Lo Sha, Illusion Henchman Origin: Shing Jea Island Profession: Mesmer, specializing in Illusion Magic Armament: Staff Lo Sha is available for hire as a henchmen on Cantha from Zen Daijun and at intervals up to the Echovald Forest. Location *Shing Jea Island **Zen Daijun *Kaineng City **Dragon's Throat **Kaineng Center **Maatu Keep **Nahpui Quarter **Senji's Corner **Sunjiang District **Tahnnakai Temple **The Marketplace **Zin Ku Corridor *Echovald Forest **Tanglewood Copse Skills Used * * * * * * (Elite) On Shing Jea Island only: * (instead of Conjure Phantasm) * (instead of ???) Evaluation On Shing Jea Island, Lo Sha tends to use Imagined Burden first, even on stationary targets. He uses Empathy on targets quite late, usually when they're close to dying. Also, Empathy is Domination Magic, not Illusion Magic. All this makes Lo Sha less useful on the island. For the later stages of the game, he is a formidable ally who does interrupt and performs hex removal. His interrupt reaction time is incredible, although he doesn't necessarily use it intelligently. Dialogue On Shing Jea Island: :"I hope Mei Ling is doing alright. She had to stay back at the monastery to guard the others. If she wanted to guard anyone it would be Headmaster Kaa, most likely. I have no idea what she sees in that old man. I hope we get this plague business sorted out soon so things can return to normal around here. Did you need something?" In Kaineng City: :"When Master Togo picked me to come help defeat the plague on the mainland, I was shocked. Of course, he could not send Headmaster Kaa. He would just make a mess of things. But I ache to be away from Mei Ling for so long. Surely he could have found someone else to send. :Did you need something?" When spoken to in the Divine Path: :"I, umm...may have exaggerated my role in things to Mei Ling. Please do not tell her, okay?" Quotes Idle quotes in Kaineng City: *''"At least we left that old fool Kaa on Shing Jea Island."'' *''"Has an illusion taken hold of you? Why are we standing in one place for so long?"'' *''"I long to gaze into Mei Ling's eyes!"'' Battle quotes: *''"A little trickery should work here."'' *''"Don't delude yourself, you can't defeat me."'' *''"For Mei Ling!"'' *''"I have the power to cloud men's minds!"'' *''"I'd like to see Headmaster Kaa do that."'' *''"I'll show Mei Ling who the most powerful mesmer is!"'' *''"I'll turn their power against them."'' *''"You can't outwit me!"'' Notes *He is very much in love with Mei Ling, a fellow teacher. *Appears to have sided with neither the Luxons nor the Kurzicks. *The "Not in the Face!" quote is a possible reference to Arthur's battle cry from the animated series: The Tick. *He wears Mesmer Canthan Armor. Category:Henchmen (Factions) Category:Profession Trainers Category:Quest Givers Category:Quest NPCs Category:Divine Path Category:Kinya Province